Chernihivskyi Avtobusnyi Zavod
PJSC "Chernihiv car" (PEA; ) is a private (closed) Ukrainian manufacturer of buses located in Chernihiv]. History The plant was founded in 2003 in at the plant of "ChernihivAvtoDetal" (Chernihiv factory driveshafts), which in addition to the principal product from the late 1990s was one of the largest collector car Gorky Automobile Plant in the Ukraine. Part of the corporation Corporation Etalon. Manufacturing driveshafts also been retained by the reorganized company, dubbed LLC "Ukrainian gimbal. In 2003, with the first came off the assembly line buses BAZ 2215 "Dolphin". With increasing demands on the buses BAZ A079, part of the production was moved to Chernihiv from Boryspil Automobile, also included in the corporation. In 2007 have been put on the conveyor new bus PEA A074 chassis FAW. In 2008 at the factory started production of buses PEA A083, and 2011 y - bus BAZ A081. Also in 2011 at the plant was introduced sovsmestno produced with Belarus now, "Belkommunmash" trolley BCM 321, which is August 24, 2011 runs on Chernihiv trolleybus route number 4. Products As of 2012 at the factory produced the following models of buses and trolley buses: * Bus small class BAZ 2215 "Dolphin" (taxi). * Buses BAZ A079 .13 (Euro-2) and BAZ A079 .31 (Euro-3) - commuter bus modifications A079 (Photo); * Buses BAZ A079 .13 W "(Euro-2) and BAZ A079 .31 W' (Euro-3) - school bus modifications A079 (Photo); * Buses BAZ A079 .14 (Euro-2) and BAZ A079 .32 (Euro-3) - city bus modifications A079 (Photo); * Buses BAZ A079 .17 (Euro-2) and BAZ A079 .27 (Euro-3) - intercity bus modifications A079 (photo); * Buses BAZ A079 .19 (Euro-2) and BAZ A079 .29 (Euro-3) - intercity bus modifications A079 (Photo); * Buses BAZ A079 .23 (Euro-2) and BAZ A079 .33 (Euro-3) - Tourist bus modifications A079 (Photo); * Buses BAZ A079 .24 (Euro-2) and BAZ A079 .34 (Euro-3) - Tourist bus modifications A079 (Photo); * Buses BAZ A079 .24 W "(Euro-2) and BAZ A079 .34 W' (Euro-3) - extended school bus modifications A079 (Photo); * Buses BAZ A079 .25 (Euro-2) and BAZ A079 .35 (Euro-3) - Tourist bus modifications A079 increased comfort (Photo); * Buses BAZ A079 .25 Suite (Euro-2) and BAZ A079 .35 Suite (Euro-3) - Tourist bus modifications A079 increased comfort (Photo); * Buses BAZ A079 .45 (Euro-2) - modification bus A079 with space for passengers with reduced mobility ( Photo); * Bus BAZ A079 .45 W (Euro-2) - the school bus modification A079 with space for passengers with reduced mobility ; * Bus BAZ A08110, urban modification (Photo); * Bus BAZ A08120, long-distance modification (Photo); * Bus PEA A083, travel (long distance) modification (Photos) ; * Bus PEA A074, urban modification (Photo); * Trolley BCM CHAZ 321 (Photos). Previously released: * Bus small class BAZ 3215 "Dolphin Maxi" (released 2 copies) (taxi) (/ 03/330031.jpg Photos). External links * official corporate website of JSC "Chernihiv car" * On ChAZ released 2,000 bus and put into operation a new plant * «keyway" in Chernihiv * Chernіgіvsky Automobile vipustiv pershі "Voloshky" (in Ukrainian) * In Chernihiv collected the first trolley bus! Category:Bus manufacturers of Ukraine Category:Motor vehicle manufacturers of Ukraine